Deep in the Blue
by Imperial - doll
Summary: ¿Algunas vez has visto un destello verde al atardecer? Algunos creen que significa el retorno de un alma desde el mundo de los muertos. Otros, que sólo los que están verdaderamente enamorados pueden verlo... -Regresaré por ti, regresaré por ustedes /SongFic OneShot AU


Ni Naruto ni la canción me pertenece, solo la "historia"

No copiar ni compartir nada parecido sin consultarlo antes conmigo, por favor.

* * *

 **Deep in the Blue**

 **.**

 **Cruel and cold like winds on the sea**  
 **Will you ever return to me**

-¿Has visto alguna vez un destello verde al atardecer?

Sin despegar sus ojos verdes del horizonte frente a ella, sin perder detalle alguno de la tranquila caída del sol y su reflejo en el mar, la mujer de cabellos rosas continuó susurrando ante el silencio de su joven acompañante.

-Algunos creen que significa el retorno de un alma desde el mundo de los muertos. Otros, que sólo puede ser visto por los ojos de aquellos que están verdaderamente enamorados.

-¿Y en qué crees tú?

 **Hear my voice sing with the tide**  
 **My love will never die**

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió cálidamente mientras dirigía su mirar directo a los ojos negros de la niña que se aferraba a su mano. Después de un largo suspiro acompañado de la fresca brisa salada y aumentando aún más su sonrisa, volvió sus ojos al mar.

-¿Que en qué creo?- Le apretó rápidamente la mano para incentivarla a mirar al frente -Creo que papá ha llegado a casa

 **Over waves and deep in the blue**  
 **I will give up my heart for you**

Se podría apreciar claramente la ansiedad en sus ojos verdes, inconscientemente llevó su mano libre a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, y comenzó a dar pasos hacia la orilla del mar justo en el momento en que en el horizonte el sol era tragado por la oscuridad del mar, una larga luz verde salió disparada por donde el astro rey daba su último destello del día y, antes de perder por completo su brillo, un enorme y oscuro barco con velas negras emergió de las aguas del océano ante ambas espectadoras.

 **Ten long years I'll wait to go by**  
 **My love will never die**

 _-¡Es lo que me gano por casarme con un pirata ambicioso con delirios de grandeza!_

 _-Te recuerdo, linda, que tú -Con el dedo índice la señalo– ¡También eres pirata, Sakura!_

 _La discusión de la pareja se escuchaba por todo el navío, los marinos ya acostumbrados hacían apuestas en secreto sobre quién sería el ganador del round._

 _-Créeme, lo sé ¡Pero hay límites, Sasuke!_

 _Las voces se fueron convirtiendo en susurros al notar un quejido en una pequeña cuna en el camarote. La mujer, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la cuna, se acercó a levantar de entre las mantas rojas a su pequeña bebé._

 _-Soy consciente de eso, y no pienso arriesgar nada importante –Se posó detrás de Sakura para revolver los cortos cabellos negros de su hija- Solo quiero darle el mundo entero._

 **Come, my love, be one with the sea**  
 **Rule with me for eternity**

 **Drown all dreams so mercilessly**

 **And leave their souls to me**

 _-¡Se la llevaron y es todo tu maldita culpa!_

 _La lluvia y las olas azotaban con furia y crueldad el oscuro barco que se encontraba atrancado en el peñasco. Pero nada de eso importaba._

 **Play the song you sang long ago**  
 **And wherever the storm may blow**  
 **You will find the key to my heart**  
 **We'll never be apart**

 _Ante sus ojos verdes, ahora opacados por una rabia y un dolor insostenible ante la incertidumbre del paradero y bienestar de su hija, estaba el que ella había marcado como único culpable._

 _-¡También es mi hija, maldita sea!_

 _Su mirar negro expresó sorpresa e incredulidad al ver a su esposa apuntando su espada contra él. Recibió un corte limpio en su pecho como advertencia cuando intentó acercarse. A pesar de la lluvia, sabía que ella estaba llorando._

 _Se conocían tan perfectamente, que podían leerse el pensamiento._

 _Él desenvainó de igual manera su espada, y el duelo comenzó._

 **Wild and strong you can't be contained**  
 **Never bound nor ever chained**

 _Ambos con completa maestría manejaban el acero. Todo desapareció, la lluvia torrencial, las piedras y la arena bajo sus pies, el persistente olor a sangre, los cadáveres a su alrededor, el rugido de los truenos y los cegadores rayos. Sólo estaban ellos, sus espadas y su dolor._

 _Cuando uno acorraló al otro, ambos se derrumbaron. Dejaron caer las espadas para liberar el llanto desde lo profundo del pecho._

 _-Es lo único que te pediré en lo que me queda de vida –Las palabras salían de su roja boca, saboreando aún el sabor a sangre- Tráeme de vuelta a mi Sarada._

 _Como respuesta, él la apretujó con ahínco contra su pecho y se acercó a su oído_

– _Traeré de vuelta a nuestra Sarada –con cariño, tomó su barbilla y le levantó la cara para ver esos ojos verdes que lo perseguían desde la primera vez que los vió -Te lo prometo –apartó con delicadeza algunos mechones rosas que se pegaban a su frente por la lluvia, depositó un beso ahí y partió dándole la espalda, con su porte lleno de decisión y seguridad._

 **Wounds you caused will never mend**  
 **And you will never end**

- _10 años en el mar haciendo_ ciertos _trabajos a cambio de tu pequeña bola de carne y huesos_

 _Una bruja de mar pelirroja ataviada con un vulgar vestido café que mostraba piel enferma de más, cargaba en su regazó a la "moneda de cambio" de su más reciente negocio._

 _Él no podía despegar sus oscuros ojos de la pequeña niña después de no verla durante más de 4 meses, asegurándose de su completo bienestar. Sin pensárselo más de dos segundos, aceptó._

 **Cruel and cold like winds on the sea**  
 **will you ever return to me**

– _Gracias –Con su hija en brazos, abrazó a Sasuke sin dejar de llorar ni repetir lo agradecida que estaba – ¡Gracias, Sasuke!_

 _Sin deshacer el abrazo, él pego su frente a la de ella y cerró sus ojos con pesar –Regresaré por ti, por ustedes –besó sus labios por un segundo y abrió los ojos para verla directamente con una mirada llena de seriedad y un atisbo de pánico en ellos –Es lo único que te pediré en lo que me queda de vida –una amargo intento de sonrisa se posó en sus labios –Espera por mí._

 _Comprendía el sacrificio que él debía hacer para regresarle a su pequeña. Podía ver en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba el reflejo del miedo y de la incertidumbre por su futuro, y estaba segura que sus propias esmeraldas proyectaban lo mismo._

 _Y así como él había dado algo, ella también lo haría. Lo amaría a pesar de todo y de todos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia._

 _Con un beso lleno de amor y de pasión contenida, él lo entendió._

 _Una última mirada y subió al oscuro navío que lo esperaba ya para zarpar._

 _Ante ella, el barco se fue alejando, alzando sus velas negras y alcanzando la caída del sol en el horizonte, para desaparecer a la par del astro después del destello de una luz verde._

 **Hear my voice sing with the tide**  
 _ **Our love will never die**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hola! Esta historia la tengo en la cabeza desde que escuche esta maravillosa canción. Una bendita chica le puso letra y voz a una composición de Hanz Zimmer en Piratas del Caribe, más precisamente al tema de Davy Jones.

( www. / watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8 )

Sasusaku hasta las raíces. Sé que dejará muchas dudas y que en sí el desarrollo es algo acelerado, pero en verdad necesitaba sacarlo de mi ser para continuar con otras cosas, asi que es un impulso con el que estoy satisfecha. Al principio iba a ser una historia de uno capítulos, pero no encontré la motivación suficiente para escribir más de dos capítulos. Pero si les parece que la historia sí da para más, y quieren de hecho leer más, con un par de palabras lindas puedo encontrar inspiración y hacerlo.

Con muchísimo gusto recibo criticas constructivas, reclamos, lo que sea...

Muchísimas Gracias por leer hasta acá!


End file.
